


Recalcitrant Ravyne

by RavenCall70



Series: Origins of Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Ravyne Cousland receives a pep talk and advice from Fergus before her life takes a dramatic turn





	Recalcitrant Ravyne

Ravyne Couseland. Youngest child of the Highever Couseland's.

Beautiful, stubborn and the most skilled rogue tracker in all of Thedas, at least I think so she smirked to herself. But without her father's indulgence and her mother's understanding, she would never had received the best training her noble heritage could afford. And for that, she was grateful.

She knew her appearance was breathtaking to most people, though she herself had never given it much thought. She preferred stories of adventure and exploring forests over music, sewing and tea like other young ladies. She also didn't fancy any of the nobles or eligible sons her mother continued to parade before her.

She frowned at herself in the mirror. Why was she even stewing about this? It wasn't as though her parents were lining up suitors or even looking to marry her off. In fact, her parents had made it clear that though they desired a marriage and grandchildren, they would much prefer to see her happy than living a life which brought her no joy.

Then what then? I demanded of my reflection, glaring into the angry honey-brown eyes staring back at me. I snorted, brushing a strand of dark auburn hair from my brow in frustration.

I knew why. Those twittering, simpering maidens from last night's banquet. Laughing at me from behind their lace fans and silk gloves. Pitying me and gossiping about how my parents had raised two sons rather than one.

Maker! Just because I didn't long for a ring on my finger or my belly swollen with child, didn't mean I was any less a woman.

But how could I be expected to fall for any man when every one I'd ever laid eyes on had softer hands than my own? What was so desirous of a man who wanted for nothing, worked for nothing and never did anything but manipulate and outmaneuver his rivals for more land or power?

I wished I could meet a real man. Someone with more personality than a dish rag, someone who not only could wield a sword but did so for more than personal gain. Even a sense of humour would be a welcome change from the stuffy, entitled jokes I was forced to endure when introduced to yet another nobleman.

Enough Rave, I scolded myself. Why do you care what those simpering fools think?

I was prevented from answering my own question when a loud knock came at the door. Flames, my mabari, growled low in his throat at the sound, his ears flicking toward the door.

"Enter." I called, stepping away from my reflection and fixing my face into what I hoped was a neutral expression.

"I knew I'd find you here." My brother Fergus crowed, stepping into my room.

"And why exactly were you looking for me Fergus? Come to tell me cook is upset with Flames again?"

"Maker Rave, I've never understood why you named him Flames."

"Simple brother." I smirked, my lip curling in a smile. "Whenever I call him, no one ever knows if I'm calling my dog or cursing at someone."

"Personally I always thought you did it just to scare away potential suitors."

I frowned at him. The comment came too close to what I'd just been thinking and I didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"Maybe I did. What of it?"

"Calm yourself sister. I was only joking. I just thought it fitting and that it would make you smile."

"Well it doesn't." I retorted, wishing I'd kept my mouth shut.

"Are you kidding?" Fergus raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. "You're not really still upset about what happened at the banquet are you?"

"Of course not."

"Rayvne, you know you're not good at lying. Why in Andraste's name are you obsessing about this? It's not like you."

"I'm aware of that brother."

"Then why? Talk to me Rave, you know I'm here for you no matter what."

I shrugged. "What's to tell? That maybe a part of me agrees with them? That maybe even I think I'm to be pitied? I don't understand why I long for more. Why I don't find any of the nobles here to my liking. Or why I long for adventure and meaning. Perhaps there really is something wrong with me."

"Rave, there's nothing wrong with you." Fergus sighed. "You're perfect as you are. So what if you want more? It doesn't mean you don't long for the same things other women want. You just have a more refined taste, you soak up knowledge like a dry grass. You have a brain in your head and you use it to educate yourself and others. Just because you're different doesn't make you wrong."

"Since when did you become so philosophical Fergus?" I teased, feeling my dark mood slip away.

He laughed. "I imagine not long after I married Oriana. Sharing a life and a household with someone you love has a tendency to make you absorb their views on life."

I frowned. I had been feeling better until Fergus had mentioned marriage. Seeing it, Fergus threw an arm about my shoulders and gave me a quick squeeze. "Oh come on Rave. You are a beautiful, smart and talented woman. One day someone will catch your eye and likely come from somewhere you aren't looking. I know you're good at taking another's measure shortly after meeting them, but dismissing someone so quickly could be part of the problem."

"And how often have my first impressions been wrong?" I demanded, frowning at him.

Fergus grunted. "Admittedly it's a rare thing but at the same time, you don't usually give the same consideration to potential suitors. Typically that's only reserved for people you meet through father's business dealings."

"Maker." I said, seeing the truth in his words. "Maybe you have a point. But how can you be so sure there's anyone who will measure up to my standards? Aside from you and father, I have yet to meet anyone who not only can wield a sword, but does so for a worthy cause."

"Sister, there are more men out there who fit that description than you think. What about the Grey Wardens? Every person who joins the Order fits what you're looking for."

I snorted. "Yes and I should just ignore the tales of the high price Wardens must pay to become one of them? Or that a good lot of them join to avoid a hanging?"

"Rave, I'm surprised at you." Fergus frowned. "Listening to rumours and tales like a common barmaid."

"There's nothing common about the Grey Wardens Fergus."

"I suppose not, but your words are making me think you enjoy feeling bad about yourself. If you don't want to believe in hope then perhaps you should let go your fancies and start thinking like all the other noblewomen and find yourself a suitable husband." He snapped.

"Maker's breath. You're right Fergus. I am looking for excuses not to hope aren't I?"

"The first step is admitting it."

I punched him in the arm good-naturedly and he laughed as he moved to the door. "I suppose I should head back to my room, Oriana will be wondering what's keeping me. Will you be alright now?"

I nodded, letting out the breath I'd been holding. "I'll be fine now brother. And thank you for coming to see me. I forget how I get in my own way sometimes."

He nodded and bid me goodnight. Closing the door I sighed and readied for bed. Perhaps Fergus was right. I hadn't seen much of the world outside Denerim and Highever, maybe it was time for me to set out on an adventure of my own.

\----xxx----

This was decidedly _NOT_ what I'd envisioned as my first foray into adventure I growled to myself. My eyes were still crusted with tears as I followed the Grey Warden, Duncan through the pitch-black forest.

Both my parents were dead, my nephew and sister-in -law slaughtered. Betrayed by a family friend I was now on the run from  
Howe's men. I'd barely had time to wrap my head around the unprovoked attack on my family before Duncan had conscripted me into the Grey Wardens and my parent's had sacrificed themselves to cover my escape.

"You should seek out Alistair my lady." Duncan said after King Cailan had departed. "I have a task for you and the others to complete before we can begin the ceremony."

I nodded my understanding, my mind and body numb with grief and shock as I made my way through the king's camp in Ostagar. I passed soldiers, tents, a small contingent of mages and Templars and a kennel of mabari as I headed for where I'd been told I would find Alistair. None of what I saw registered as I was still caught up in coming to grips with my new reality.

When reached the edge if camp, I saw a tall, blonde man having a heated conversation with a mage. As the mage departed, he turned to me and I felt my breath catch at the stunning blue colour if his eyes. He smiled, his lip quirking in amusement as I stared at him not speaking.

"You must be the new recruit." He said, taking in my appearance with what looked like approval. "Duncan didn't mention you were a woman."

"I take it that's not common among the Wardens then?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm sure there are women in the Order, I've just never met any until now."

"Right." I said, unsure how to respond.

"Maker's breath, you must think I'm a complete moron. Let me start again. I'm Alistair, a Grey Warden. And you are?"

"Ravyne Cousland."

"That's an unusual name, but very pretty. I mean, it seems to suit you, that is, uh pleased to meet you my dear. Um, perhaps we should go find Duncan?" He stammered, his cheeks flushing red as he turned abruptly and marched back to the centre of camp.

I frowned, feeling a strange twinge on my chest as I followed his well-built form. The blushing had thrown me and I found myself wanting to see it again.

Maker's breath, was this what Fergus had meant? That the right man would just appear when I wasn't looking? I shook my head at my own thoughts. If I suddenly began having feelings for Alistair then the Maker certainly had horrible timing, especially if we all died in the coming battle with the darkspawn.

Yet even as I chided myself for my current inner argument, I couldn't take my eyes from Alistair's imposing form. I could tell that though he seemed untested, he knew how to wield a sword and his body was clearly toned from whatever battles he had already fought. Not to mention the fact that he had joined a cause for a purpose other than personal gain.

Flames! I cursed under my breath. I was already falling for him and I knew next to nothing about him. If course it was only to be expected. Nothing in my life had ever been traditional, why would it start now?

A small smile curled my lip as we neared Duncan's fire. If this was the start of something happening between Alistair and I, the future was going to be a lot more interesting than I'd ever imagined it could be.  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
